Recover
by Hady-Chan
Summary: La batalla en la Sociedad de Almas ha acabado. Rukia está a salvo y solo les queda recuperarse. Dar las gracias antes de marcharse tampoco estaba mal. one-shot.


Me dio por escribir un one-shot de después del rescate de Rukia. No sé por qué xD Me gusta volver a los viejos tiempos ** Tardé media hora en escribirlo. Sentía como que quería escribir algo así.

* * *

Un grito se escuchó en casi todo el cuarto escuadrón. Y asustaba más el hecho de quién había gritado, de que se hubiera escuchado en medio planeta. En una de las habitaciones, Unohana estaba tratando a uno de los ryoka remplazando sus vendas, pero como el chico repetía una y otra vez que no lo necesitaba y que estaba bien, le dio una lección y apretó la venda. De ahí el grito dolor que todos escucharon. Otro ryoka que estaba siendo igualmente tratado en la misma habitación le dijo que era un quejica para enojo de su amigo.

–¡A ti nadie te preguntó Ishida!

–Kurosaki-san, tranquilo o se te volverá a abrir la herida –le dijo amablemente Unohana para que se estuviera tranquilo.

–Pero…

–Kurosaki-san. Tranquilo o se te abrirá le herida –repitió con esa sonrisa y esa mirada que daba tanto miedo a la vez que volvía a hacer presión con la venda.

–¡AAAAAAAH! ¡Mierda, eso duele! –le gritó a la doctora las lágrimas casi saliendo de sus ojos. Desde luego esa mujer hacía que suden ladrillos.

–Ishida-san –llamó ignorando las quejas del shinigami sustituto–. Ahora le toca.

–Claro.

–Ya estoy harto. ¡Me salgo de este sitio!

–Kurosaki, ¿acaso no sabes que no se grita en las consultas?

–Lo sé muy bien, cuatro ojos. ¡Pero mi herida no es tan grave!

–Si que casi te partan el torso en dos no es grave… Qué será grave entonces.

–Te odio –dijo mirando con rabia a Uryu.

–El sentimiento es mutuo –contestó evadiendo su mirada.

Ichigo se levantó con cuidado de la cama en la que estaba sentado y volvió a ponerse shihakusho. Dijo algo de ir a ver a Rukia y se fue.

–Kurosaki-san está lleno de energía, ¿verdad? No soporta estar en la cama –sonrió Retsu alegremente mientras le quitaba las vendas viejas al Quincy.

–Demasiado. Es un cabezota –suspiró, pero luego sonrió. Su cabezonería era lo que lo ha mantenido vivo en varias ocasiones.

* * *

–Vaya… El Seireitei es enorme, ¿cómo se supone que encontraré a esa enana? –se llevó una mano al costado y entrecerró los dientes. Esperaba no tener que caminar mucho más. Aquello le dolía los mil demonios.

–Oh Ichigo. No esperaba verte por aquí –enfrente suya apareció Renji, saludándolo con la mano alto.

–Hey Renji. ¿Has visto a Rukia? –aún le parecía increíble que hablara tan amistosamente con quien hace una semana era su enemigo.

–Ella está en su escuadrón, creo –se llevó una mano a la perilla. Allí es donde le había dicho ella que iba– ¿Estás perdido?

–Un poco. El Seireitei es gigantesco. ¿Puedes guiarme?

–Sí, pero está un poco lejos de aquí.

Ichigo siguió a Renji a través de las calles del Seireitei. Algunos shinigamis los saludaban. Incluso saludaban a Ichigo lo que era bastante extraño.

–Algunos shinigamis te han cogido respeto –explicó Renji mientras seguían andando–. Después de todo me venciste a mí y a dos capitanes. A Zaraki y Kuchiki-taicho nada menos.

–Haces que me ponga rojo Renji –dijo sarcásticamente. Se hubiera reído si no fuera por su herida. Renji rió bajito.

No tardaron mucho más después de eso hasta llegar al treceavo escuadrón. Por allí pudo ver a Rukia hablando con dos oficiales. Esperó a que terminara de hablar con ellos y se acercó a saludarla. Rukia pareció sorprenderse de verlo allí, pero lo saludó también dándole después las gracias como por tercera vez.

–Vamos Rukia. Deja de agradecerme –dijo llevándose una mano a su cabello naranja.

–¿Cómo estás?

–Mejor. Ya ves, al menos me tengo en pie –sonrió nerviosamente- ¿Y tú?

–Bien. Creo que mi reiatsu vuelve a restaurarse, pero lentamente.

–Eso es bueno.

–Supongo que lo es.

Se formó el silencio, pero era confortante. Con estar cerca y saber que el otro estaba bien, ya estaban contentos. Rukia al final habló, diciéndole que pasara adentro. Curiosamente, Ichigo no supo en qué momento Renji se había ido. Allí estaba también el capitán Ukitake quien para sorpresa de Ichigo lo saludó con una sonrisa amistosa, como si lo conociera de hace tiempo. Ahora que lo recordaba, ese capitán fue uno de los que ayudó. Debía agradecerle ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

–Ukitake-san… Gracias.

–¿Por qué me las das? –preguntó sonriendo mientras seguía concentrado en su papeleo.

–Usted ayudó en el rescate de Rukia. Por eso –contestó, bajando la cabeza en agradecimiento. Arquearía la espalda como debía ser, pero sería mejor para él no hacerlo.

–No hay de qué. Después de todo Rukia pertenece a mi escuadrón. Ojala nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de los planes de Aizen antes. Así vosotros no hubierais salido tan graves de la batalla.

–No se preocupe. Todos estamos bien –Ukitake soltó un suspiro de alivio y asintió con la cabeza. Luego se levantó diciendo que debía salir un momento y volvería en un rato.

–Tan cabezota como siempre Ichigo –Rukia le codeó en el brazo con fuerza. Ichigo se quejó y se llevó la mano hasta el brazo.

–¿Eso por qué fue? –exclamó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

–Aún te duele, ¿verdad? –Rukia lo miró. La preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

Ichigo chasqueó la lengua y relajó su expresión. Después sonrió levemente sin darse cuenta–. Bah, no es nada.

–De verdad me asustaste… –murmuró bajando la cabeza, los mechones de cabello cayendo hacia adelante–. Por poco creí que nii-sama o Aizen te iban a matar…

–Rukia…

–Por mi culpa… Ustedes-

–No fue tu culpa Rukia –la interrumpió poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza–. Y de algún modo tampoco puedo culpar a Urahara por lo de esa cosa… La Hogyoku, ¿verdad? Seguro que tuvo sus razones.

–Ichigo siempre pienso que eres demasiado bueno –Rukia volvió a levantar la cabeza y rió bajito e Ichigo se sonrojó y miró a otro lado–. Idiota… -suspiró y se puso en pie–. Voy a cocinar algo. Dicen que las tortas de avena son buenas cuando te estás recuperando.

–¿Necesitas ayuda?

–En el escuadrón de nii-sama tienen cocina y yo tengo permiso para entrar. Vamos allí –lo ayudó a ponerse de pie de nuevo, esperó un momento para recuperarse del dolor que le vino al levantase y luego se marcharon hacia el sexto escuadrón.

De nuevo cuando llegaron se encontraron con Renji y curiosamente Hanataro estaba por los alrededores diciendo que hoy le tocaba atender al capitán Kuchiki.

–Vaya, ¿Byakuya no se ha recuperado aún? –preguntó Ichigo extrañado. Luego agachó la mirada encontrando sus pies bastante interesantes. En parte él tenía la culpa, bueno no él, más bien ese… que había aparecido en mitad de la batalla. Se llevó una mano a la cara y después meneó la cabeza. Ya pensaría en eso en otro momento.

–No. No todos se recuperan a tu velocidad, Ichigo –contestó Renji.

–Es curioso, porque las heridas de Ichigo-san eran de las peores –comentó Hanataro sonriendo nerviosamente. Estuvieron un rato más hablando con el peli negro hasta que este dijo que debía regresar a su escuadrón. Se despidieron de él y entraron dentro del edificio. Renji se fue a encargarse de sus tareas y Rukia e Ichigo se fueron hasta la cocina.

Rukia buscó una silla en la cocina y cuando la encontró le pidió a Ichigo que se sentara– ¿Pero por qué?

–Tú siéntate. Si necesito ayuda ya te lo diré.

–Rukia no estoy inválido, ¿sabes? –protestó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

–Ya lo sé –contestó poniendo las manos en su cintura–. Pero es mi manera de agradecerte.

–No es necesario que-

–Lo haré. Digas lo que digas.

–Está bien… -dijo finalmente rindiéndose a que Rukia lo haría da igual lo que él dijera. La observó mientras cocinaba en silencio. Sobre todo ver a Rukia cocinar era nuevo, pero se veía que se estaba esforzando.

Largos minutos más tarde, Rukia terminó las tortas de avena, que a primera vista tenían buena pinta. Rukia cogió otra silla y se sentó al lado de Ichigo para que las probaran juntos. Lo divertido era que lo harían a la de tres. Sufrirían juntos si habían salido mal. Hicieron la cuenta, y mordieron la torta al mismo tiempo…

…..

….

…

Oye, pues no estaban nada mal.

–Para ser la primera vez que cocino, creo que están bien.

–Deliciosas, Rukia –comentó Ichigo comiendo otro trozo. Rukia dejó un momento el plato en el suelo y se levantó de la silla de pronto, haciendo que Ichigo se asustara– ¿Pasa algo?

Sin previo aviso, ella se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo abrazó suavemente por el cuello, tratando de no acercarse mucho para no hacerle daño.

–¿R-rukia?

–No digas nada… Tan solo un momento por favor…

Ichigo no entendía nada, pero pronto sintió su hombro, donde Rukia estaba apoyada, humedecerse. Fue entonces que dejó la torta sobre la silla donde Rukia estuvo sentada y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su espalda. Rukia se sorprendió por el gesto, pero luego se volvió a relajar y se quedaron en esa posición durante un rato.

–Gracias por salvarme –susurró entre sollozos.

–No, gracias a ti por detener la lluvia.

* * *

Oh que hermoso ;w; Últimamente cuando no estoy loca, estoy sensible. ¿Quién me entiende? Ahem, espero que les haya gustado el one-shot. Siempre intento hacerlo lo menos OOC posible, menos cuando lo hago intencionadamente. Sea como sea, espero que haya sido de su agrado aunque sea de algo que pasó hace mucho xD


End file.
